


Sparring with Solo

by adamsteacup



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Angst, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Choking, Cocky!Ben, Emo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Lando's daughter in this is not the one he had in the legends, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Smut, Swimming, Teacher Luke Skywalker, The Force Ships It, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsteacup/pseuds/adamsteacup
Summary: After being saved by Lando and Han on a smuggling mission, Mara grew up as a student under Luke’s training at the Jedi Temple on Yavin-4. Now 18, and awaiting Jedi knighthood, she must take on a new challenge: private Jedi training with Ben.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. A Present // Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for checking out my first Star Wars fic. I hope you enjoy!

__

_Ben walked over to me on the eve of my 18th birthday. I was sitting outside my quarters, looking up at the planets and galaxies that lay before me._

_He pushed some of his jet black hair aside and handed me a small wrapped gift. I looked up at his towering frame as I warily took it from his hand. This was the Ben I knew._

_Little did I know what he held inside his heart._


	2. After Training Talk

Sweat flung off my body as I moved my saber swiftly through the air, dodging every blast that came my way. The training droid zipped past me, but my skill was too good to beat.

“Mara-” I snapped my head around, seeing my teacher leaning against the doorway. “If you'd give that poor droid a break, I’d like to speak with you.” The droid froze midair and put my saber into my bag.

“Master Skywalker- yes sorry.” a small smile formed on my face. He knew how much I trained, how much of my time I devoted to learning the ways of the jedi. He smiled as well. 

“Your saber skills are impressive, Mara, I’m proud of how far you've come. I have always sensed a strong light within you.”

“Thank you so much, I'm so greatful.” He nodded and glanced into the hallway as if he sensed someone's presence. His handling of the force was one that I only dreamed to achieve someday.

“Ben, would you quit snooping and get in here?”  _ Ben? Is he talking about Ben Solo? I hadn’t spoken to him in years- _

Sure enough, a young man with dark hair appeared in the doorway; my eyes got stuck on his tall frame.

“I didn’t mean to snoop, Uncle, I was just finishing up my training.” Sweat shone off of his neck peeking from under his training robes. Luke motioned toward him.

“Mara, you remember Ben, or cousin Ben; I’m sure you've seen him around the academy when he’s not with me.” I nodded and sent him a smile. Last time I had properly spoken to Ben was when we were ten, playing around in the jungle-like forests around Yavin-4. He was much shorter, much smaller, and so cheerful. He looks like a man now, hardened. I could only imagine what those trips and frequent one-on-one training sessions with Master Luke had put him through. He even kept his eyes on Luke.

“My two top pupils. Mara, after much consideration, I have decided to start having you train privately with me, along with Ben. I’d say consider it a birthday present, but I’ve been meaning to confront you on this for some time- I just wanted to make sure you are ready.”  _ Private Training? With him and Ben?  _ My heart started to pound. I knew my skills were improving, but to be considered a star pupil and be held up to the standards of Ben, his favorite, his first Padawan- it felt like I was dreaming.

“Master Luke! I’m so honored; I look forward to our first private session.” I rushed over and hugged him, giving him a bit of a surprise. He gave a hearty chuckle.

“You're welcome. Now, Ben and I have a session, but we will see you tomorrow at your birthday dinner.” I let go of the embrace, my smile shining brighter than our sun. He strode over to Ben, who gave me a small smile and nod before he left. I remember that smile. It was the same smile he’d give me when we’d prank a sleepy uncle Chewie- a smile that said,  _ we got this _ .

We were inseparable as toddlers, always stirring up trouble around the Academy. We would take turns using the force to skip pebbles in the small jungle pools, chase small creatures, look through all the old Jedi books. But as we grew older, teenage awkwardness arrived, and then Ben’s private training and trips with Luke. Since then, we had gone our separate ways, only seeing each other at training and parties.

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.  _ I can’t wait to tell my father. _

☆☆ ☆

“Dad! You will not  _ believe  _ what happened after training today,” I huffed as I placed my bag down beside me on our small couch. Lando, my father, was sipping a hot tea as he read a novel at the table. Putting it down, he smirked at me.

“My girl, you think I didn't know? Come here.” He stood and beckoned me over to embrace him. “I’m so proud of you. Seems like only yesterday I brought you home.” Tears started to form in my eyes. Lando was not my biological father, but I loved him just the same. He saved me when I was a baby after my parents died. He and Han had found me alone on one of their smuggling runs, and decided to bring me home and raise me as one of their own.

“Ben will be in those sessions as well?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he’s changed so much!” his picture flashed in my mind: his long dark hair, his broad shoulders…

“Seems like yesterday that boy was calling me ‘unca wanwo.’ He has, hasn't he? Grew up to be a fine young man. He’s got to be 19 or so now, right?” A blush crept to my cheeks.

“Yeah-” I laughed. “he’s grown all right, seems nearly 50 feet tall!” I saw my dad flash that signature smile. 

“Mhm. Now get yourself something to eat and get your butt to bed, big day ahead tomorrow.” He was right. Tomorrow I’d be an adult- on my own to fulfill my destiny.

In my room, I pulled my dark curls back into a bun, sighing as I peeled off my gross training robes. Tomorrow is when my new training starts, how does he expect me to sleep?

☆☆☆

Of course I couldn't sleep. Laying in my bed quickly became more of a chore than a luxury in my anxious mind. I slipped on my sandals and quietly went outside. Beyond the vast expanse of trees around our small compound, I could see the faint orange haze of Yavin coming into view. I strolled between the nearby greenery, finding a nice spot by a little pond. The faint speckles of stars started to fade, and you could hear the joyous chirps of little creatures getting ready to greet the morning sun. I pushed off my sandals and let my feet indulge in the cool waters. I missed playing here as a girl…

Suddenly, I felt a presence. The sound of crunching twigs and branches grew closer as I shifted in my seat to view my visitor.

“Happy birthday, Mar-mar.” a new, low voice stuck out in the quiet air. It was Ben. I smiled, looking up at his tall frame looming over me.  _ Mar-mar.  _ My nickname when we were little. It sounded ancient coming from his lips. 

He had a shy smile upon his face as he held out a large hand that held a small wrapped gift. I took it, curious. Ben sat down beside me, our shoulders centimeters apart. I could feel a strange tingling in the arm that faced him.  _ Okay... _

“Open it.” I looked down at the gift and back up at him. The faint light shown in his eyes like amber. I pulled the string holding the bundle together. It was a new saber holster/sash. It was a deep wine color- it’ll look perfect with my cream robes.

“Ben, thank you so much.” He smiled down at me. “It's beautiful.” 

“We’ll be sparring tomorrow...I figured my opponent could use some luck” he let out a little laugh and brushed some stray hair behind his ear.  _ Cocky much? _

“Thanks. But you’re gonna be the one that needs some luck. I’m gonna kick. Your. Ass.” I reached out a hand to jab his jest playfully, but his hand caught my wrist just in time.

“Uh-huh.” He smiled wider. His grip on my hand was tight; my breath hitched in my throat. “I’ll see you at dinner.” He dropped my hand and got up, strolling away back toward the compound.  _ What the fuck was that? _


	3. Birthday

Our modest home was filled to the brim. Relaxing cantina-esque music and laughter filled the air as the guests sat around, eating off their plates as they lounged and chatted around the room.  _ They're all here for me _ . Men and women in neat robes and dresses dined to celebrate my womanhood and potential Jedi Knighthood. Leia and Han, Luke, Chewie, other students from the academy, and of course, Ben. How had he slipped in without me noticing? His dark hair stuck out across the room; he was leaning against the wall, looking out around, probably people watching. I was just about to walk over when an arm wrapped around mine.

“Mara, my darling girl. You look stunning.” Leia gave me her comforting smile. “I knew you would grow up to be a strong Jedi. Even when you were a baby you had that light within you.” She always was there to support me when she wasn't working, filling in the maternal role in my life. 

“You’re the best aunt Leia, thank you.” I gave her a squeeze. I noticed her glance over at Ben, her smile fading a little.

“You tell me if he acts up,” She points a finger at me playfully. “Each day he’s becoming more and more like his father.” I chuckled. 

“He sure is..” Leia gave me another squeeze and headed off. I looked down at my new leather robes, smoothing the material. The party had only begun and I already wanted to slip away. I just wanted to be in the temple, training with Luke. My meditation could use some work, I thought.

_ “She’s right you know,” _ My head whipped around to see who had spoken- no one was by me. Scanning the room, my eyes caught on Ben; he was staring directly at me.  _ “You look beautiful.”  _ My face flushed at his deep voice. He was in my head.  _ How?  _ Noticing my confusion he came over, a small smile forming on his full lips. 

“How are you doing that?!” He gave a shrug. 

“I don't know. I just know that it only works with you.” His eyes were fixed on mine. “Now come with me, let’s go have some real fun.” Grabbing my hand, he started leading me toward the door. I gulped.  _ What is this boy getting me into? _

“Ah, okay,  _ real _ fun.” He turned his head back to me and smirked. The small cantina was one of the only ones we had on our compound, but it was ours. I didn't spend much time here, I’m not one for clubs. 

Music bumped as bodies relaxed with a pipe or danced. The air was hazy and lights were dimmed. 

Ben led me over to a small couch with a table in the corner. 

“I’ll be right back.” Before I had a chance to ask where, he was already at the bar. He walked back with two shots of some strange purple liquid. “Here, to your soon to be Jedi Knight status.” He raised his glass, it looked minuscule in his large hands.

“And to the Jedi Masters before us.” I smiled and we drank. He was right, I deserved to have some fun. 

Looking out around me, I took in the room. My heart started to beat slightly faster, and I could feel a heat blossoming in my chest. I was happy, I felt free… and I also felt a certain Jedi’s eyes on me. So I stared back, finally taking the time to take in his appearance. His face was hardened, smooth like carved stone. His lips were soft and full in his signature pout. He was definitely not the little boy I remembered. His shoulders, even under his robes looked broad and toned, fitting his large frame. I could only imagine what was beneath those robes.

Suddenly, a large, toothy smile broke out upon his face. 

“Care to dance, m’lady?” He stood up, towering over me with his hand outstretched.

“Why yes, kind sir, I do.” I got up and gave a curtsey, giggling.  _ Just like old times. _

☆☆ ☆

Stepping into the temple, I gripped my bag. Today is the day. I had my new saber holster hugging my hips. Ben was right, I was going to need some luck. He’s the strongest Jedi at the academy, there’s no way I‘d be victorious in many of these sparring sessions.

The tall stone walls of the temple surrounded me as I made my way to the training room, where Luke and Ben would be waiting. As I approached, I could hear the faint grunts of Ben, most likely practicing his saber skills.

“Mara, welcome.” Master Luke was waiting for me when I appeared at the doorway. Looking past him, my eyes caught on Ben. His bright blue saber whipped through the air as he dodged each blast from the droids. Wearing nothing but his training pants and his bangs tied back, his muscular body danced around the room with ease.

“Y-yes I’m excited to start my training sir.” As he heard my voice, Ben turned toward me and the droid paused. His chest heaved as he walked over to Luke and I. My eyes couldn't help but scan down his glistening chest and down his abdomen…

“Are you ready for this Mar?” My eyes snapped up to Ben’s. There’s no way he didn’t catch my shameless eye roaming. He smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” My face felt hot. How in the universe am I going to keep my cool with this tree of a man coming at me all shirtless and sweaty?

“Modesty, Ben, look it up.” I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. Sassy Luke was my favorite. “Okay, I have a meeting with Leia but I will be back shortly. You may begin without me.” His regal robes whisked behind him as he followed a nearby droid down the hallway.

“You ready?” I had put my bag aside and shed my outer robes, leaving me in my usual training pants and undershirt. I had a feeling it was going to get hot in here.

We started off slow, blocking each other's swings like a choreographed dance. Building up confidence, I lunged forward, swinging my saber with as much force as I could muster. His eyes locked on mine as he gritted his teeth and clenched his strong jaw. He blocked my saber with his, my fluorescent green light crossed with blue. I watched as his bicep bulged as he pressed forward and came closer, putting more and more force on my saber. I was using all my strength- and I didn't know how much longer I could hold on.

He stood strong, walking me backwards until I could feel the cool stone of the temple’s walls on my skin. My saber was raised as I kept his from me, the radiating heat inches from burning my skin. 

One swift move and a gasp escaped from my mouth. My saber was knocked out of my hand, Ben’s body still inches from my frame. My chest heaved as I looked up at his flushed face. His eyes were glued to mine. One step closer and it would be over.

“Still don’t want me to go easy on you?” With a whirr his saber extinguished. Even without the heat of our sabers, my skin felt scorched. I could feel his hot breaths on my tingling skin. Suddenly aware of my mouth being open, I closed it and released a held in breath. That smirk of his would be the death of me. 

I could feel the tension of his presence fade away as he slowly backed up and reached down to retrieve my saber. I could’ve sworn I let out a sigh. “I think you dropped this.” I couldn’t move for fear of collapsing with weakness. My whole body was trembling.  _ How could he have this affect on me? _

My clouded brain snapped to reality as I heard a man clear his throat. Luke was back. 

“Looks like you two got quite the workout.” 

“Now. As you sit, I want you to be present. Feel yourself within the force. Let it surround you.” Ben and I were sitting on pillows before Luke as he guided us into our meditation session. I closed my eyes, breathing with my stomach and letting all of the tension I could release go with my outward breaths.  _ I can feel it.  _ My physical body felt enveloped in a soft aura. 

_ “Your force is stronger than I thought.”  _ Ben’s husky voice flowed into my mind. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Luke, and then to Ben, who still had his eyes closed peacefully.

“Ben, come back to us. What is wrong, Mara? I’m sensing something.” Anxiously I looked for approval from Ben, who shrugged.

“I’m able to communicate with her.” Luke stared down at him, surprised, but not worried. 

“You can?” He turned to me. “Mara, are you able to speak back to Ben?” 

“I don’t know, I can try I guess.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. What do I say? Then I had an idea..

_ “Sparring with you was so hot.”  _ Ben let out a chuckle, causing Luke to raise a brow. 

“Could you hear her? What did she say?”  _ Oh fuck. _

“She says you’ve got bats in the cave.” I let out a sigh of relief.

“Very funny... Now, while being able to communicate so clearly back and forth with another living Jedi isn’t common, I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. Consider it a bonus gift. It means that you two are very powerful Jedi and I’d be lying if I didn’t consider the possibility of there being a force bond before.”  _ Force bond?  _ “We will discuss this at our next session. Keep me updated if any other powers arise.”


	4. You

_ “Don’t be afraid, take my hand.” Ben’s soft smile filled my body with warmth. So I did. _

_ We were outside, in the thick of the jungle. Ben’s hand was stretched behind him as he led me through bushes and past flowing rivers. The sun had gone down, leaving just the twinkle of stars and planets to guide us. We reached a small clear pool surrounded by dark green vines and smooth grey rock, and Ben’s hand let go of mine. He faced me as he stood by the edge of the water, peeling off his robes. Before I could say a word, he was in nothing but his grey undershorts.  _

_ “Are you going to join me?” My whole body went hot as I felt myself disrobing. Ben smiled and reached for my hand again, stepping back and guiding us into the cool pool of water. Goosebumps littered my body as we submerged to our shoulders. His brown eyes were locked on me as he pulled me closer until I was flush to his body. His breathing heavied as he slid his finger across my collarbone- my heart pounding at an alarming rate. My head gravitated forward until my forehead was pressed on his chest. His large hands slid from the sides of my ribs to my hips, then rounding to serve the curve of my bottom. Gripping me, he pulled me close, his want for me pressing onto the small of my stomach. _

_ “Mara…” I heard him whisper. “I need you…”’ _

☆☆ ☆

Walking into the temple for training was not the worst experience, it was better than having to face Ben after the steamy dream I had about him. Every time I looked at him during our sessions, it took me back to the crystalline pool and being in his arms. His cockiness levels were through the roof, his smirks seared into my belly all day. 

And even after I went home and washed up and did chores, his lips, his arms, his voice, were all still stuck in my mind. I sighed.  _ I need a drink. _

Putting on a sweater, I walked out of my house and started to head for the Cantina. The room was hazy and smelled of smoke and sweat- like hard work. The bartender was nice, remembering my usual.

I nursed the light blue cocktail, its sweetness stinging my lips. I let my body relax, and I thanked the stars; my tenseness was weighing down on my body all day. It was that damn dream. It just felt too real. Ben’s skin had touched mine, I felt the smoothness of his chest and the beats of his heart.  _ I know I did. _

I sipped more of my drink as my eyes trailed around the room and got caught on the beaded doorway.  _ He’s here. _

Ben laughed as he shook a fellow Jedi knight’s hand and walked in. He was in his dark robes, his dark hair framing his face in a beautifully rugged manner. As if he knew exactly where I was sitting, he made his way in my direction.

“Hey Mara,” he took a seat next to me on the small couch. “What's been up with you today? Something bothering you?” One of his strong hands went to my right shoulder, squeezing lightly in the perfect spot. Whatever tenseness I still held in my body quickly melted away.  
“I’m okay, Ben. I’m just a bit weirded out about this dream I had.” He raised a curious eyebrow. “It felt too real, too intense…” 

“Hm. Well, I’ve had some like that too. What was the dream about?” My face felt hot.

“Nothing important.” He smirked and used a finger to tilt my head up. 

“Was I in it?” I could feel the blood rushing in my ears and warmth blooming in my lower half.

“Yes…” I could see Ben’s pupils swell as I spoke.

“Would you like to show me what we did in it?” His other hand traveled down to mine, intertwining his large fingers with my small ones. I nodded. 

Without speaking, he grabbed my coat and led me outside. 

“Ben, where are we going?”

“Where your dream took pace.”

We got to the pond and Ben let go of my hand. 

“Yeah, we were here…” I looked toward the ground, embarrassed. “We went swimming. We talked…” He stepped back, unbuckling his straps and pulling aside his robes. 

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Again, there was that smirk of his. I slowly kicked off my sandals and undid my robes, using all my will not to stare at Ben’s muscular body as he undressed. The hot jungle air stuck to our skin. Once he was in his loose, tan, undershorts, he started to walk himself in the water; it used all of my willpower not to stare at the large bulge in his shorts. He submerged himself in the cool water, peeking his eyes out at me. The brown honey orbs were trained on mine. 

I slowly walked into the water, the crisp, chilly liquid surrounding me. The contrast between the heated air and cold water felt ethereal. 

Ben waded over to me, wrapping my waist with his large arms.

“My dream, it was just like this-It was real. No, it can't be real-” 

“Would you like it to be real?” Ben nibbled on his lip as I stroked his tangled locks.

“Yes.”

“Then it was.”

Ben moved a hand into my hair, pulling me toward his face for a flushed kiss. His plush lips molded over mine slowly, teasing me with little nips on my lips. My two hands laid flat on his chest before me. His hand that was around my waist traveled further down, coaxing my legs to wrap around his waist as he stood. My core was pushed up against his hardening length. I moaned as he trailed kisses down my neck, taking his hand in my hair lower to pinch a nipple, rolling the bud gently in his fingers. I felt my hips start to grind on him subconsciously, earning a grunt from his lips. 

“Ben…please-” He gripped my ass, keeping a rhythm as he ground our hips together, each movement sending warm shockwaves through my body. My breathing hitched as more and more low growls came from Ben’s mouth. “You feel so good.”

“Mara…” He suddenly slowed his hip movements, bringing his forehead up to rest on mine. “I feel you so strongly...it hurts to be away. Our force bond has had me craving you- craving your presence.” 

My heart pounded in my chest as if it was trying to escape. All I wanted in that moment was to spend each moment in his arms.

“Then never let me go.”


End file.
